Mahavogga 1.5
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.5 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-5 : Request by Brahma(Arch Angel) Sahampati to Preach the Path of Immortality. 1. Then the Lord Buddha, at the end of those seven days, arose from that state of meditation, and went from the foot of the Rajayatana tree to the Ajapala banyan tree. And when he had reached it, the Lord Buddha stayed there at the foot of the Ajapala banyan tree. 2. Then in the mind of the Lord Buddha, who was alone, and had retired into solitude, the following thought arose: 'I have penetrated this doctrine which is profound, difficult to perceive and to understand, which brings quietude of heare, which is exalted, which is unattainable by reasoning, abstruse, intelligible (only) to the wise. This people, on the other hand, is given to desire, intent upon desire, delighting in desire. To this people, therefore, who are given to desire, intent upon desire, delighting in desire, the law of causality and the chain of causation will be a matter difficult to understand; most difficult for them to understand will be also the extinction of all samkharas(sins), the getting rid of all the substrata (of existence), the destruction of desire, the absence of passion, quietude of heart, Nirvana! Now if I proclaim the doctrine, and other men are not able to understand my preaching, there would result but weariness and annoyance to me.' 3. And then the following . . . . stanzas, unheard before, occurred to the Lord Buddha: 'With great pains have I acquired it. Enough! why should I now proclaim it? This doctrine will not be easy to understand to beings that are lost in lust and hatred. 'Given to lust, surrounded with thick darkness, they will not see what is repugnant (to their minds), abstruse, profound, difficult to perceive, and subtle.' 4. When the Lord Buddha pondered over this matter, his mind became inclined to remain in quiet, and not to preach the doctrine. Then Brahma(Arch Angel) Sahampati, understanding by the power of his mind the reflection which had arisen in the mind of the Lord Buddha, thought: 'Alas! the world perishes! Alas! the world is destroyed! if the mind of the Tathagata(Buddha), of the holy, of the absolute Sambuddha inclines itself to remain in quiet, and not to preach the doctrine.' 5. Then Brahma Sahampati disappeared from Brahma's world, and appeared before the Lord Buddha (as quickly) as a strong man might stretch his bent arm out, or draw back his out-stretched arm. 6. And Brahma(Arch Angel) Sahampati adjusted his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, and putting his right knee on the ground, raised his joined hands towards the Lord Buddha, and said to the Lord Buddha: 'Lord, may the Lord Buddha preach the doctrine! may the perfect One preach the doctrine! there are beings whose mental eyes are darkened by scarcely any dust; but if they do not hear the doctrine, they cannot attain salvation. These will understand the doctrine.' 7. Thus spoke Brahma Sahampati; and when he had thus spoken, he further said: 'The Dhamma until now manifested in the country of Magadha has been impure, thought out by contaminated men. But do you now open the door of the Immortality; let them hear the doctrine discovered by the spotless One! 'As a man standing on a rock, on mountain's top, might overlook the people all around, thus, O wise One, ascending to the highest palace of Truth, look down, all-seeing One, upon the people lost in suffering, overcome by birth and decay,--you, who have freed yourself from suffering! 'Arise, O Great One; O victorious One! Wander through the world, O leader of the pilgrim band, who yourself are free from debt. May the Lord Buddha preach the doctrine; there will be people who can understand it!' 8. When he had spoken thus, the Lord Buddha said to Brahma Sahampati: 'The following thought, Brahma, has occurred to me: "I have penetrated this doctrine, . . . . (&c. § 2)." And also, Brahma, the following . . . . stanzas have presented themselves to my mind, which had not been heard (by me) before: "With great pains, . . . . (&c., down to end of § 3)." When I pondered over this matter, Brahma, my mind became inclined to remain in quiet, and not to preach the doctrine.' 9. And a second time Brahma Sahampati said to the Lord Buddha: 'Lord, may the Lord Buddha preach the doctrine, . . . . (&c., as in §§ 6, 7).' And for the second time the Lord Buddha said to Brahma Sahampati: 'The following thought . . . . (&c., as before).' 10. And a third time Brahma Sahampati said to the Lord Buddha: 'Lord, may the Lord Buddha preach the doctrine, . . . . (&c., as before).' Then the Lord Buddha, when he had heard Brahma's solicitation, looked, full of compassion towards sentient beings, over the world, with his (all-perceiving) eye of a Buddha. And the Lord Buddha, looking over the world with his eye of a Buddha, saw beings whose mental eyes were darkened by scarcely any dust, and beings whose eyes were covered by much dust, beings sharp of sense and blunt of sense, of good disposition and of bad disposition, easy to instruct and difficult to instruct, some of them seeing the dangers of future life and of sin. 11. As, in a pond of blue lotuses, or water-roses, or white lotuses, some blue lotuses, or water-roses, or white lotuses, born in the water, grown up in the water, do not emerge over the water, but thrive hidden under the water; and other blue lotuses, or water-roses, or white lotuses, born in the water, grown up in the water, reach to the surface of the water; and other blue lotuses, or water-roses, or white lotuses, born in the water, grown up in the water, stand emerging out of the water, and the water does not touch them,-- 12. Thus the Lord Buddha, looking over the world with his eye of a Buddha, saw beings whose mental eyes were darkened, . . . . (&c., the text repeats § 10); and when he had thus seen them, he addressed Brahma Sahampati in the following stanza: 'Wide opened is the door of the Immortality to all who have ears to hear; let them receive the faith. The Dhamma sweet and good I spoke not, Brahma, despairing of the weary task, to men.' 13. Then Brahma Sahampati understood: 'The Lord Buddha grants my request that He should preach the doctrine.' And he bowed down before the Lord Buddha, and passed round him with his right side towards him; and then he straightway disappeared. Here ends the story of Brahma's request.